Mario Party 11 (The Random Block)
Mario Party 11, what is available for Nintendo Switch, is a game released in late 2018. A special DLC pack is included to Mario Party 11, known as Switch Party Pack. It features more new gameplay modes, many minigames and, of course, great board games! Introduction After a strange duel with Bowser, Mario is in the balcony of Princess Peach's Castle. Suddenly, he notices Kamek with a letter wrote by Bowser. It reads: ''-Mario! You defeated me, and returned to Peach's castle! I've created my biggest creation ever: The Minimizer 2.0!!! If you go to my castle, I'll shrink you into the size of a chess piece! Gwa ha ha! -Bowser'' Mario calls his gang to help reach Bowser's Castle. When the whole gang reached Bowser's Castle, Bowser appears, crashing out of a glass. Bowser takes the team into a cage. A light shines, with Orb of Power falling near Mario, and catches it. Unintentionally, Orb of Power is taken by Bowser, and raises up the Minimizer 2.0, in order to shrink Mario and the gang. Bowser's captives were shrunken down into the size of a chess piece, and stuffs them into a cannon. Shot out of Bowser's castle, they flew quite away, to reach Party Island, a very big island full of board games. When they reached Party Island, the gang is welcomed by Yellow Toad and Toadette. Toadette also says that she, along with Yellow Toad, will be the adventure's hosts here. The run to be the Superstar begins! Game Modes Mario Party 1 to 4 players Players are located in a board game, that has special spaces and many gimmicks. Each turn, players roll Dice Blocks in the determined order. After everyone rolls Dice Blocks, a Free-for-All minigame chosen by the player, who rolled a higher number on a Dice Block, will be played. This process will repeat itself until one of the players reach the Boss Space. Mario Party can be played in Free-for-All mode and Duel mode. Switch Party 1 to 4 players Switch Party mode is playable after you bought the Switch Party Pack. Switch Party games are similar to Wii Party and Wii Party U's party modes. There are 3 modes in Switch Party: * Party Mountain: A board located in a very tall mountain, with a road taking to the mountain's top, having rolling boulders, bridges, many challenges and obstacles. There is a lot of spaces that make way to the final challenge. * Moonshade Downtown: Moonshade Downtown is a board located in Moonshade Kingdom, with many shops that have Moonars working as shopkeepers. The whole board is surrounded by tall buildings, trees, statues, a fountain in the middle, and a cave that leads to the end. The course is simple and is used for beginners. * Royal Town Concert: At the start of the board, Fishin' Lakitu will appear with a letter. The players' objective is to collect special items and star in photos made by a Koopa Troopa cameraman. Every 3 rounds, a minigame will play in order to earn special items. After 15 rounds, the players will star in a photo and play in a concert, located on the stage in the middle of the board. Minigame Mode Miscellaneous Mode